


Ride or Die

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Sanders sides smut book [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feelings, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Remus is nice, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgil is scared and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Remus left out a rather unique house plant that releases sweet smelling pollen to attract victims. Unaware, Virgil sniffs the flower and get infected with its strong aphrodisiac pollen, with a fatal property.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders sides smut book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 232





	Ride or Die

Remus had left to his part of the imagination, just to screw around for a bit. He had left one of his plants out in the open, it happened to be his favourite because if sniffed it would get the person sick with lust and if they stay unfucked they could die. It was hilarious to have people sniff it and watch them die from being declined a good fucking, to him at least.

Virgil was walking back to his room when he passed by a house plant he hadn't seen before, thinking it was a harmless flower with a nice smell he leaned in to smell its perfume, he smiled and continued walking. As he reached Remus door when he was overcome with a sudden wave of vertigo. He held himself up by holding the doorknob like a life-line. 

Remus sunk back into his room, having exhausted all he could do in the imagination.

Virgil accidentally twist the knob which opened Remus door, falling into the doorway, breathing heavily, and sweating with an intense fever that came out of nowhere.

Remus walked over to the side and offered him a hand, "You okay there, Virgin?"

Virgil groaned; his head lulled to the side as he lay on the floor with a prominent tent in his jeans.

Remus smirked at the sight, kneeling down next to him and patting Virgil's head. "Sniffed my plant, did you Virgil?" He asked teasingly.

Virgil frowned only just registering what Remus asked him "w-what did that thing do to me." He whimpered.

Remus smiled, patting his head again "Why it makes you horny, and without a good fucking you'll die!"

"What!?" Virgil's eyes snapped open instantly panicking, and hyperventilating.

"It's alright, Virgin! I could always give you the fucking you need to survive!" Remus said cheerfully.

Virgil whimpered, getting fucked by Remus could be equally as deadly for all he knew, but he was so hard it hurt. "P-please R-re~"

Remus smiled, picking him up and throwing Virgil over his shoulder. Virgil body flopped, hang helplessly over Remus, his hard-on pressed against the intrusive side made hump Remus' chest a few times.

Remus hummed a jolly tune and threw Virgil on his bed and getting on top of him "You look cute when you're horny, emo."

"I literally feel like I'm dying Remus!" Virgil sobbed.

Remus hummed, snapping away their clothes "Prep, no prep?"

"Prep-." Virgil dick and balls were rock hard, and just as purple as Virgil's hair.

Remus continued to hum annoyingly; snapping so his fingers were covered in lube, he slipped one into Virgil, pumping it in and out.

"G- ah!" Virgil moaned at the intrusion, 'wait! Remus is actually prepping me?' Virgil thought. "You're actually doing this?"

"I'm not THAT cruel, though I'll gladly stop if you want." Remus said as he slipped another finger into the emo and began scissoring him open.

Virgil shook his head rapidly, "No! please Remus don't, I need you. I don't want to die like this Please~ oh fuck!" Virgil moaned pushing back on Remus fingers.

Remus smiled, taking his free hand and running it over Virgil's dick, starting to jerk him off.

Virgil arched up thrusting into Remus fist already leaking with pre cum.

Remus smiled, adding a third finger and thrusting them in and out of Virgil, his other hand jerking him off at un ungodly pace.

And there it was; Virgil thought, Remus might yet kill him. "Remus!" Virgil begged yelling out for the other to fuck him.

Remus pulled his fingers out of Virgil and lubed his own dick quickly before slamming into Virgil.

Virgil's breath got caught in his throat, his expression stuck in a silent scream, as he came for the first time. Still hard he whined pathetically.

Remus snickered, continuing to thrust and jerk Virgil off, "I forget how needy that plant makes people."

"Fuck you Re, this is your fault I'd never let you do this to me in my right mind." Virgil retorted, turns out cumming did help, his sanity was slowly returning.

"Your fault for sniffing the plant." Remus said casually as he came inside Virgil, painting his insides white.

"Oh~" Virgil clenched around Remus; horny and without self-control he keened at the feel of Remus cumming inside; okay maybe fucking Remus wasn't so bad.

Remus groaned, continuing to thrust at an ungodly pace, pin pointing the other side's prostate.

Virgil wrapped his legs around the dark sides waist to keep him close, and used is hands to pull Remus into an unexpected kissed. Moaning loudly as Remus abused his prostate and walls.

Remus kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other's lower back as he licked Virgil's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Virgil opened his mouth for Remus, licking at his tongue.

Remus made their tongues dance, his thrusts into the emo starting to go faster at a demonic pace.

Virgil screamed into Remus' mouth as his body jerked violently under his body.

Remus broke away from the kiss as he started jerking Virgil off again, a cocky smirk plastered on his face

"F- uh ah ah F-fuck, Re-mus! YES!" Virgil came again more this time; like a water fountain it sprayed all of them, and it didn't stop. He squirmed as his release kept going until it reduced to tiny droplets and he went limp under Remus.

Remus smirked, pulling out from Virgil. "Bath?"

Virgil shivered, and nuzzled into Remus for warmth the fever was gone, but now he was naked and cold. He gave Remus a small nod. "If you tell anyone about this, then this is never happening again."

Remus chuckled, picking Virgil up and taking him to the bathroom "Does that make us fuck buddies or friends with benefits?"

Virgil groaned. "We're not friends..." He grumbled, though honestly if Remus could treat him that nicely without hurting him intentionally it might not be so bad.

Remus chuckled as he started a warm bath and setting Virgil in it "So just fuck buddies then!"

Virgil didn't fight after entered the bath, Remus is being so nice, why couldn't he be like this all the time? "I guess... for now anyway" he mumbled to last bit.

Remus hummed as he started cleaning the Emo, being gently as Virgil was probably sensitive due to the fucking.

A small smiled crept onto Virgil's, that signature half smile, and he blushed as Remus took care of him.

Remus hummed "Lavender or Lemon or something different?"

"I like lavender..." Virgil says shyly.

Remus nodded and got some of the lavender shampoo, as he went back to washing the emo's hair gently.

"You're making it really hard not to like you right now." Virgil grumbled.

Remus snickered, lifting Virgil out of the tub and wrapping him in a fluffy towel "We'd be pretty awkward fuck buddies if we hated each other!"

Virgil bit his lip a little. "Re?" Virgil started looking down at the floor.

"Hm?" Remus hummed inquisitively.

"You ever wanted to date someone before?" Virgil blushed.

"If you're trying to say you like me just be open and say so, Virge." Remus said.

Virgil blushed brighter. "Well excuse me for be being a little anxious, this isn't easy for me Re."

Remus snickered, "Alright. Alright... Anyways, yes I'll date you."

Virgil sighed relieved, and leaned close to Remus to kiss him.

"I hate you Remus" Virgil chuckled obviously joking.

"I hate you too." Remus said jokingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Share your nice comments and Kudos with me if you want  
> X


End file.
